


we drive each other mad (but baby, that's what makes us good)

by duaa



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Be Careful What You Wish For, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, Sad Ending, Switching Sides, Virgil Centric Angst, no happy ending, nothing is resolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Virgil wanted to be a Light Side.Now he has to face the consequences.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748965
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	we drive each other mad (but baby, that's what makes us good)

Virgil marched through the forest, path memorised, burned into his memory. The same old beaten down mud path that led to a cottage in the smallest of clearings, a wide stream that twisted its way through the back of the cottage. Virgil used to come here every day for three weeks, two years ago. He'd been walking around the Imagination when he found someone lying amidst shrubs, wounded and unconscious. He thought it was a villager that had gotten lost in the forest, or maybe mauled by some animal. He managed to wake her up, and took her to her cottage, nursing her back to health. 

Only later did he find out that he had been helping the dreaded Dragon-Witch all along. How he didn't make the connection was baffling.

He flinched and she laughed, saying that she liked him and owed him one. He still flinched and ran away with his tail between his legs. She sent him a card once, on his birthday. He did some snooping to find out her birthday and sent her a card, too. 

Now, he was returning to claim his favour. He knocked at the wooden door, only for it to burst open immediately. She swept up to him, pulling him close. 

"Oh, Virgil! It's so good to see you, oh! You look so thin, dear god, sit down, sit down." Before he knew it, he was sitting at her dining table, a plate with a wrap and fries placed in front of him. He looked up at her. Roman fought this witch? Who just said the most motherlike words possible? He fought this lady. She just made a chicken wrap. With fries. She said he looked thin. 

Roman _fought_ her. With a sword. What did she even do in return? Give him a hearty helping of some (delicious) home-cooked meal? Run her hands through his hair and say he needed a haircut? Pinch his cheeks and hug him tight? 

"No, silly, Roman is a brat." Aw fuck. She laughed at his red cheeks and prodded the plate towards him. "Roman is an enemy, he created me to be his nemesis. You, on the other hand, are like my son." 

He smiled at her through from his wrap. It didn't fit the aesthetic, but it tasted amazing. "So." She continued, "What brings you here?"

"Um, I need a favour." 

"Of course!" She poured him a glass of water. He hid his smirk. 

"So, I wanna shift to the light sides." 

"What now?" 

He put his food down. "I don't wanna be a villain anymore." 

"You don't have to be a light side for that." 

"Right, but I don't want to be with the dark sides anymore. I mean, I'm sick of Remus coming into my room and scaring the shit out of me! I'm sick of Janus and his stupid plots and schemes." 

She looked taken back. "Have you really given this some thought?"

"Of course!"

"And you're sure you wanna leave the dark sides?"

He sighed. It was a change. He didn't like changes. But it just wasn't working out. He wanted what the light sides had. He wanted to talk about Disney movies with Roman, he wanted to debate things with Logan, he wanted Patton's hugs. He wanted Thomas' validation. He wanted the warmth the light sides had, he had enough of being in the dark. "Yes." 

"Virgil, for what it's worth, I think you're going to regret this." She sighed, snapping his fingers. He lurched, and she brushed some hair out of his face. "There you go. Will you at least finish your food?" Not wanting to disappoint her, ~~she looked so sad why did she look so sad this was a good idea~~ , he nodded. 

When he rose up in the dark mindscape, he saw Janus sitting on the couch. Yikes. He tried to move as silently as possible, but to no avail. He can tell Janus knows he's here. Pausing in his tracks, he clears his throat. 

"Virgil."

"Janus." 

"You're leaving."

"Um, yeah. I, you can't stop me, okay? None of your plans and schemes and lies and - and trickery will work." He tries to be more confident than he is. He tries to be bolder than he is. 

"Okay." Too caught up in the euphoria of being able to leave, he doesn't notice how resigned Janus sounds. He peeks into the hallway. There's only two doors there. Yes, it worked! 

"Where's Remus?"

"Does it matter?"

* * * 

Virgil is accepted! Everyone concedes that he's useful and helpful. He tells them his name, and they all change their costumes and everyone loves his new one - and they're all friends now! They're all friends now. Turns out, Patton doesn't spend the day watching cartoons or cooking and baking - no, he takes naps that last hours, then, he watches youtube videos on his phone. Roman spends all day in the Imagination, or with Logan making new ideas. He doesn't watch movies or sing songs. Logan doesn't read in commons, he doesn't wake up early. He wakes up at 10.00 AM and then holes away in his room with Roman. 

They don't have breakfast together. Virgil eats stale cereal with almost expired milk all alone. Patton tells him he can eat in his room. They don't eat lunch together. Logan is barely awake for lunch, snoring at the dining table with his sleep shirt almost slipping off of him. Patton eats something he summons and then takes a nap on the couch. Roman's always with the subjects in his Imagination. Virgil makes pasta and leaves leftovers. He throws them out after three days. They don't eat dinner. Logan and Roman are too busy to eat dinner, eating various snacks over the course of their weirdly timed brainstorming sessions. Patton eats dinner at 7 and then vanishes into his room. Virgil eats ramen over the sink. There's no game nights. He can hear Logan and Roman laughing together, Patton either snores in his room or laughs at whatever he's watching. Virgil sits on the edge of his bed and swings his legs. Roman doesn't let him go into the Imagination. There's no movie nights. Logan accompanies Roman into the Imagination on weekends. Patton hangs out Thomas. Virgil cries into his pillow and drifts off into uneasy sleep. 

No one laughs at his jokes. No one responds to his greetings. No one hugs him or pats his shoulder or brushes by. No one talks to him. 

He misses Remus and Janus. He misses making up crazy stories with Remus. He misses being awakened by Remus' latest creation, laughing uncontrollably. He misses Janus and the way he always made them laugh. He misses Janus' cooking and his insistence on eating at least dinner together, listening to Remus' adventures. He misses the way Janus would envelope him in a hug, squeezing just right. He misses the way Remus would always distract him when he was anxious, making him forget the whole ordeal. He misses singing a song in his room, only to hear it echo in everyone else's room. He misses making up random entrances and songs. He misses playing charades. He misses everything he had. Everything he lost.

Everything that's gone forever.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you see a typo!  
> hope you like it ❤️💕


End file.
